The Swordsman And The Witch
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: All his life, Naruto only knew one thing. All demons must die. After losing his parents to a demon attack he vows to avenge his parents by massacring all demons. But after being chosen by the god Kami, he sets out to do just that. Wipe out all demons. But after a mission that goes horribly wrong, he his cursed with the power of the demon. How will he live his life now? Rated M.


**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a brand new fanfic made by yours truly.**

 **So the other day I was busy thinking on what to create. Along with waiting for the poll to be concluded.**

 **So then I watched an anime. Leaving the name out. And I was utterly impressed. So then I sat down and began to think of ways to create a new fanfic.**

 **And surprisingly, the idea came easily.**

 **The game out in the world. Dragon Spear. That was the inspiration for this fanfic.**

 **So in this fanfic, Naruto will be a powerful force in this fanfic, but he has a serious problem. A problem that is in the form of a curse.**

 **This curse results in him being hated and scorned as a result. Can he find a way to break this curse? Or will he succumb to this curse that he now bears?**

 **The layout of this fanfic will be like the Elemental Nations. Oh who am I kidding? This is nothing like the Elemental Nations. This is an OC world.**

 **There is a small harem in this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Curse.

A world that is ravaged by demons. Mankind being pushed the very edges of extinction. The demons, lead by a singular powerful force that none can stand against. The Demon King.

It was said that a rift opened up in the middle of a lush wooded area and then there was chaos. A dark castle rose from where the rift opened. The land soon became rotten this nothing being able to grow there. Ever.

Taking the constant slaughter no longer, the gods intervened and granted 6 people extrodinary powers. Each covering a specific aspect. These 6 heroes were the chosen ones. The ones that will save the world and kill the Demon King.

The 6 heroes went as follows:

Gunner, Brawler, Sorceress, Assassin, Knight and Swordsman. These 6 heroes were each chosen by a god. Kami for the Swordsman and the Knight. Yami for the Sorceress and the Assassin. And Tsukuyomi for the Gunner and the Brawler.

It was said, that should all 6 heroes defeat the Demon King. Peace and order will be restored to the lands. A dream that many had been waiting for. They waited and waited until the heroes would be revealed. The Gunner hero was the first to be revealed. It was truly a send from the Heavens. The next was the Assassin and then the Sorceress. The Assassin, the Brawler and the Knight soon followed. And last but not least. The illustrious Swordsman.

All 6 heroes were paraded before everyone. Showered in praise and good fortune. But that was soon about to change.

Let us now turn our gaze upon one of the heroes. Not the Brawler, nor the Assassin or any of the others. But the Swordsman himself.

He grew up in a simple village on the outskirts of the Capital. A simple village. A simple family and a simple life. But when he turned 16, Kami appeared before him and gave him the mark. The Rune Of The Heroes as they call it.

His name was Naruto. Sun kissed blonde hair. Sky blue eyes and a rather strong figure. He had lost his parents to a demon that attacked when he was 6. Even though it was a decade ago, the image of seeing that vile creature eating his parents still burned brightly in his mind. He vowed to have every demon dead at his feet and bbefore he is taken from the world, the Demon King will be killed by his hand.

This was his vow. This was his life now. Nothing would get in his way from this goal. This is what also lead him to be a lose cannon most of the time. The other 6 heroes hated it most of the time and even asked why he kept doing that. Naruto just replied that this was his purpose.

But, as stated. That was about to change.

Word had spread about a strange energy being felt in the mountains near a village on the border of the Empire. Knowing full well that it was demon activity, Naruto took on the mission while somehow managing to convince everyone that he will do this alone.

This is where we see him now.

After the whole parading around, Naruto was given new gear. An armor bless by his patron god, Kami. Along with a Holy Sword he was ready for anything.

Marching up the mountain. The feeling of the evil energy grew stronger and stronger. This felt nothing like the demons he once faced in battle. But, still being cocky and arrogant in his abilities, Naruto pushed forward.

Eventually coming to a cave, Naruto felt it. The dark feeling was coming from in here. The scent of death and blood flooded his nostrils. Causing Naruto to draw his sword. This had to be stopped.

Slowly walking in, Naruto looked about to see what there was. It was quiet. Too quiet for that matter. He wasn't liking this. Not one bit. Chanting was heard deeper in the cavern and it seemed to grow louder the closer he got.

Readying his weapon, Naruto peered in and found bodies littering the ground and what looked to be a woman in her early twenties hovering off a stone alter.

A massive demon stood before the woman while smaller demons circled them in a ritual dance.

 **"On this day, our territory grows. The humans will soon be overrun and the world will be ours. Our master wills it."** cackled the large demon.

Naruto soon realized who was before him. The massive demon was one of the great Demon Generals that report directly to the Demon King. Malacoda if he wasn't wrong.

For a Demon General to be out here can only mean one thing. The demons were planning to take hold of the outlying areas. Surrounding the Capital and then crush them like that. Simple strategy but very effective.

This had to stop right here right now.

"Halt!" shouted Naruto raising his sword at them. "You are tresspassing on sacred grounds. I'm afraid this will be the end of you."

 **"Foolish human. You don't even realize the situation you're in right now."** sneered Malacoda as he pointed at Naruto making the lesser demons attack Naruto.

"Hm. Holy Flame Slice!" roared Naruto swinging the sword resulting in a huge wave of holy fire to erupt from the sword and burn the lesser demons to cinders.

"Is that it? Your little group of imps is gone. You're all that remains. This will be the end of you, Malacoda. With you gone, the Demon King will lose a Demon General." sneered Naruto getting ready to charge.

 **"How foolish humans are. You simply charge in without knowing if you're going to be trapped. And yet you are. Your own magic is gone. You have nothing left."** chuckled Malacoda.

"Joke all you want. Kami has my back. She is after all my patron god." snarled Naruto rearing with yet another attack. "Holy Flame Slice!"

To his shock and to the amusement of the Demon General. All that came out was a few embers that vanished in the cool air of the cave.

 **"See? You're abandoned. Your gods don't care for you."** sneered Malacoda as he charged to Naruto.

Deflecting the attack, Naruto turned to Malacoda who was slowly turning to him.

"I may have no magic left. But I still know how to swing a sword." growled Naruto charging in to attack.

The cave walls vibrated with the slashing sounds of steel. Demon claws hitting against a Holy Sword. Naruto knew that without his magic, he was a goner. But should he be able to take down a Demon General on his own. He'd be the first person to do it solo.

And it was as if Kami gave him a one-up. An opening was shown to Naruto and he charged in to deliver the fatal blow. The sword cleaved through the Demon General's chest and pierced through the heart.

Malacoda cried in pain as the sword punctured his heart. Naruto stood there as the demon slumped over him.

"I told you. I still know how to swing a sword." chimed Naruto throwing the demon down and flicking the blood off the sword. "You're finished."

 **"I may be. But I leave you with this,** _ **hero**_ **."** wheezed Malacoda aiming an open palm to Naruto as purple energy gathered around Naruto. **"I hereby curse you. I curse you with the very power that you wish to kill. I curse you with an extreme hunger that may never be sated. See the world through the eyes of the demon. Feel the world through the eyes of the demon. Feel our pain. Know our struggles. Seek out the root."**

And that sealed Naruto's fate. The energy that had gathered around Naruto slammed into him. Injecting themselves into his cells. Scrunching his eyes closed as he felt his body slowly shift and change. Naruto let out an earpiercing cry of pain as he felt his body undergo a shift. Like every single one of his cells were on fire.

That was when it happened. His hair turned a snow white. His armor shattered off his body along with the Holy Sword clanging to the stone floor. A tribal tattoo appearing on his body. Covering his shoulder and wrapping around to cover his peck and part of his back. But the most noticable changes were just happening.

His eyes soon glowed a dangerous red while a spectral being burst to life behind Naruto. His teeth grew longer and sharper. While the final change was his left arm turning to become a demonic arm. Blue energy flowed through the arm. Like nothing he had ever seen before.

A cry of some beast filled the air as Naruto soon collapsed and fell to the ground. Somehow landing into a stream that flowed out the cave. Floating out the mountain.

 **And scene.**

 **Yes I know. Somethin you don't really expect. But there you have it.**

 **In this fanfic, Naruto will be a cursed Swordsman. Once hailed as the Sword Hero but is now considered a demon seeing that he has just been cursed by a demon.**

 **With this curse upon him, Naruto is forced to find a way to remove this curse. But he doesn't know where to start. Seek out the root was all Maacoda said. But what does it mean? What could the root be?**

 **And as I stated, this is a harem:**

 **Cana - Fairy Tail**  
 **Kuroka - DxD**  
 **Yasaka - DxD**  
 **Erza - Fairy Tail**  
 **Mana - Dragon Spear**  
 **Riza - Cross Ange**

 **And there you have it.**

 **The complete list of the harem for our cursed hero.**

 **Chapter 2: The Hunger.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
